1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for launching projectiles and more particularly, to a valve used in a projectile launching system which has the capability to rapidly launch the projectile without substantial noise by utilizing the stored internal energy of the launcher system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stored energy launcher systems for launching projectiles are known in the art. These systems typically use a stored pressurized fluid such as pressurized water to launch the projectile. They require a very fast opening, large diameter valve to effectively deliver the stored energy to the launched projectile. A slow opening valve can not be used in these systems because it throttles the pressurized fluid as it is being delivered to the projectile resulting in sluggish performance of the launch system.
At the present, stored energy launchers utilize a mechanical latch to restrain the projectile until time of firing. This type of mechanical latching arrangement is prone to failure due to the relatively large number of mechanical parts involved. Additionally, this arrangement suffers from the problem of generating high levels of acoustic noise as a result of friction, mechanical contact and vibration.
The size and speed of the mechanical valve required for a stored energy system can add tremendously to the complexity of the valve. A large flow port is required to minimize hydraulic losses. In addition, the time from initial opening to full opening of the valve must be minimized to enable a rapid launch of the projectile. High pressure, six-inch diameter ball valves used in launch systems with a hydraulic operator can take three to five seconds to open. Such opening times are unacceptable from the standpoint of having a rapid firing launching system.